To Perranth with You
by kiminicricket
Summary: Elide is sent on a mission through Terrasen. Lorcan is sent to guide/protect. - COMPLETE One Shots about Elorcan to follow as they come to me/get written - feel free to request prompts.
1. To Perranth with you pt 1

_I wanted to go to Perranth with you._

The words echoed in her head. Mocking her. Taunting her. Reminding her what a fool she had been to trust him. Never mind the truth that had seemed to shine through as he had said those words, his actions negated all of it when he had crawled towards that witch.

"Elide?"

Her head snapped to the side at the sound of her name. Lysandra sat up on her bunk in the war tent, looking at her with her head tilted to the side. The image of her queen. Another mockery. Another failure. Elide looked up at the canvas roof.

"Sorry, I was… somewhere else. What were you saying?"

"Are you ready to go?"

Right. Back to Terrasen to meet with the army that Chaol and Nesryn had amassed. She would finally get to see her home again. Maybe even catch up with Finnula on her way through to Suria.

 _I wanted to go to Perranth with you._

Elide shook her head, dismissing the traitorous thoughts. She refused to waste any more time mourning what might have been, what he had shoved in her face on that beach. Elide sat up.

"I'm ready."

A ruckus in the campsite drew Lysandra out of the tent as Elide made the final preparations for her trip. Her few belongings were already packed in her bag. She quickly dressed in a tunic, pants and sturdy boots, and grabbed a few rations to add to her pack. She would fill up her water skin when she reached the stream. Before she could leave the tent and find her escort though, Aedion burst through, his face white as a ghost.

"Aedion, what's wrong?"

Aedion ignored her, going straight to one of the beds and stripping off the sheets, laying a medical sheet over it, getting new pillows.

"Aedion!"

He paused long enough to whisper, "They're back. They've got her."

A smile sprang to Elide's face and she turned once more to exit, but Lorcan stood in the doorway. Their eyes met for a brief, painful moment before he stepped aside, holding the tent flap open for Rowan. Rowan indeed carried a woman in his arms, but could that possibly be Aelin? Her face, arms and legs were covered with scars and oozing sores. Her hair was matted with dirt and blood. She clung to Rowan with tenacity, but her limbs were shaking.

"What did they do to her?" Elide whispered.

A muscle tightening in Rowans jaw was all the answer she received and she thought she probably didn't want to know all the details. Rowan tried to set Aelin on the bed, but she clung to him desperately.

"Fireheart," he murmured as he disentangled her, but stayed close, holding her hand, wiping her hair from her face. Tears sprang to Elide's eyes at his gentleness and care for her. Aedion approached with some broth and Rowan growled up at him, softening when he realised who and what it was.

Lysandra burst into the tent then, followed quickly by Yrene – hauling a pack of healing supplies. Lysandra turned before Yrene could lay eyes on the queen and hissed.

"You tell anyone about this – you tell one soul, and you are dead, understand?"

Yrene nodded calmly in the face of Lysandras thread and moved to see the patient. Lysandra turned to Elide, shoulders drooping.

"This doesn't change anything yet. I still need you to go to Suria."

Elide dragged her eyes off the queen and nodded. Aelin was in no shape to fight. They would still need the allies. She could feel Lorcan watching her quietly as he stood guard near the entrance. She felt a flicker of his magic brush against her ankle – looking to brace it, but finding it healed and whole thanks to the work of Yrene and her healers. Lorcans face was unreadable as the magic retracted. Lysandra glanced over to where Lorcan stood by the entrance and then back at Elide, who had refused to look at him after that first moment, despite his eyes resting on her since the moment he walked in.

"Lorcan," Lysandra addressed the demi-fae, "It would set my mind at ease if you would accompany Elide."

Elides jaw swung open and she saw Lorcan snap his head towards Lysandra, eyes wide before his glance returned to Elide. She glared up at him, it would be no use to deny that his presence would be useful, and with the other guards as well, she probably wouldn't have to interact with him all that much. She closed her mouth and shrugged.

 _I wanted to go to Perranth with you._

 _Well now's your chance you stupid bastard._

Lorcan nodded wordlessly at Lysandra and followed Elide as she made her way out of the tent.

* * *

KC


	2. To Perranth with you pt 2

Lorcan gazed at the slip of a woman, sleeping across the fire pit between two of the human guards. It had been three days already and she hadn't said a word to him. Not a single word. He acted like he didn't care. Like it didn't matter. He was only here to protect. To serve. To make up for the stupid mistake he had made. The attention, or lack thereof, of one tiny woman should not worry him in the slightest. And it didn't. of course it didn't. He reached out and poked the fire with a stick, his fae senses on alert for anything out of the ordinary in the forest. He tried to focus on the small fire, tried to watch the flames lick and twist as sparks floated off into the air, but his gaze shifted back to Elide as she shifted in her sleep. Pain emanated from his chest area and he clenched his jaw, wondering if she had to make the choice again if she would have let Fenrys make that blow. Would she jump in front of him a second time? He didn't like what his imagination came up with.

He glanced at the sky and shook the guard next to him awake. It was his turn to take the watch. The guard rose sleepily and wandered off to the stream a few feet away.

Dropping the stick, Lorcan lay back, staring at the stars for a moment. He heard Elide shift again. Maybe she was uncomfortable, she hadn't brought a bedroll, but surely had slept on rougher surfaces before. Then again, the horrors she had lived through would no doubt haunt her dreams. He squashed down the desire to go to her, to comfort her. To run his fingers through her hair, to make her feel safe within his embrace. He knew she would not welcome it. Would not welcome him. And gods-dammit, he didn't care! He closed his eyes and rolled over, determined to catch at least a few hours sleep before they had to be moving again.

Elide sighed as she rolled over yet again, her heart pounding and her mind racing. Three days on the trail with moody broody Lorcan and he hadn't said a word to her. Hadn't tried to make amends. Clearly he wanted nothing to do with her, so why did she want him to try? Why did she want him to reach out to her, to show her that he was thinking of her? Was she an idiot? She sighed, and lay back, staring at the stars for a moment before sitting up.

 _I wanted to go to Perranth with you._

Those blasted words rung in her head again, and the scar on her arm tingled. She ran over it with a finger, recalling the moment he had dropped his shield for her, embracing death so she could live. Her throat tightened and she drew her knees to her chest, hugging them close as she stared across the fire at his sleeping form. So tense, so grumpy, even in sleep. The tiny glimmers of warmth she had witnessed were nowhere to be found. Perhaps didn't exist, maybe had been a figment of her imagination.

How could she hate someone so much, and yet long for them at the same time?

Lorcan shifted and she knew he was awake. He didn't sit up, but lay on his back, staring at the sky. She too looked up at the inky black sky, lit by countless stars. So peaceful. The sight calmed her heart and mind and she closed her eyes, breathing deeply, embracing the moment of peace.

A rustle had her glancing across the fire at where Lorcan was now sitting up, staring at her. She looked into his eyes for the first time since that moment in the tent. Her breath caught and she couldn't look away. He seemed similarly enthralled. They stared at each other for an immeasurable moment, both wanting to break away but neither daring. Elide felt the colour rushing to her cheeks, but still her eyes locked with his onyx ones, his face fierce, expressionless, but glowing in the gentle light of the dying fire.

The guard on watch returning from the stream finally provided the reprieve she needed and she quickly lay back down, curling onto her side and hugging herself. What the hell was that? She didn't move for the rest of the night, but she didn't sleep either.

Lorcan lay back, heart pounding, and lifting with an unfamiliar feeling. Hope. That's what it was. Hope that maybe Elide didn't wish him dead after all. Hope for the slightest chance of a future together. Stony faced as ever, he looked at the stars and started counting them, wondering which one was his lucky one. Wondering which one had caused Elide to not look at him with loathing in her eyes. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, the fresh air crisp and clean. The smallest of smiles played on his lips as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

KC


	3. To Perranth with you pt 3

Lorcan handed Elide a bowl full of steaming oats. He watched her face carefully, hoping to discuss whatever had happened last night, or at least continue in the weird truce-like feeling that had hung between them while they had stared at each other, but she wordlessly accepted the bowl without looking at him, turning away quickly and finding her space again. So much for hope. Lorcan's hand tightened on the ladle and he let it drop back into the pot with a loud CLANG. He stalked off into the woods, ignoring the line of surprised guards that stared after him.

He strode off muttering to himself. This was why it was better to bed women and have little to do with them otherwise. None of this expectation or disappointment. Simply pleasure. Needs being fulfilled. Moving on when you got bored. Lorcan straightened. That was it. He simply had to bed Elide and clear his mind of her. She wouldn't WANT to, but maybe he could talk her into some hate sex. He grinned. It had been a while, and the thought of little Elide _punishing_ him made his pants feel all of a sudden very tight. Splashing his face with cold water he urged himself to calm down. He sensed it might be rather difficult to convince Elide that sex was the best course of action for them, and started plotting how he might go about it. And how to avoid those insufferable human 'guards'. Not that he cared if they had an audience, but Elide might.

Clear minded once again, Lorcan returned to camp, his gaze searching the site and resting on Elide. She turned at his approach, her eyes darkening at whatever she saw in his expression. He nearly growled. This gods-damned woman. He marched right up to her and towered over her. Her eyes flashed in defiance as she refused to be intimidated and his heart raced.

"Elide." Her name sounded so right on his tongue. She was so close, so small, he ached to wrap her in his embrace, but again, resisted the urge. She returned her attention to her pack. Ignoring him. He did growl then, and she turned on him.

"What do you want, you insufferable bastard!"

He was lost for words as images of surging forward and claiming those sensuous lips with his own filled his thoughts. Memories of claiming them once before, and how soft she had been beneath him. He forced himself to remain impossibly still. Awareness filled her expression and turned quickly to outrage.

"Not a rutting chance in hell," She seethed. Lorcan grinned as fury filled her expression. This was going well. If he could make her hate him enough but still want him… wicked delight came over his features and he let her shove him aside as she headed to the stream to fill her water skin. He could almost see the steam coming out of her ears as she disappeared into the tree line.

* * *

Elide practically threw her water skin on the ground and sank to her knees near the lake, her hands shaking with suppressed emotion. That rutting male drove her absolutely crazy! First with the weird eye contact last night, and now with his insufferable grin. She wanted to wipe that cocky grin off the bastard's face. She hated him. She hated him. She hated the way he always looked so damn good. She hated his insufferable ego. She hated his toned muscles that made his shirt hug him in all the right places. She hated both of his smiles – the one that he wore when he was wickedly amused, and the rarer one that he wore when something legitimately delighted him. She especially hated the butterflies she felt every time her eyes met his, every time she thought about maybe forgiving him, every time she let herself imagine what a future with him might look like. He was the one that screwed everything up. He was the one that threw everything away and she hated him for it. She drew her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, wiping away a few angry tears that had escaped before they could roll down her cheeks.

* * *

Lorcan watched her gather her knees to her chest and something inside of him cracked. He didn't want hate sex. Not with Elide. He wanted her forgiveness. He wanted her smiles. He wanted to make her soar on the wings of pure ecstasy. Especially for her first time. He wanted her love. Fading back into the shadows and moving towards the camp he resolved to focus his energy instead on rebuilding her trust. He was patient. He could win it back. Reaching his mostly packed up tent, he removed his shirt, reaching for his water canister. He doused the cold water all over himself, using the stinging cold to focus himself, to centre himself.

* * *

Elide took a deep breath. She needed to calm down and focus on getting to Suria. Damn blasted Lorcan to the realm of Hellas, she would not be distracted from her mission! Resolution straightened her spine and she quickly filled her water skin and returned to camp. Her jaw dropped open when she saw Lorcan's bare back glistening as he poured a canister of water over his head. Her eyes widened and her breathing turned shallow. Her heart thumped heavily in her chest and she was sure her face had turned an interesting shade of purple. Lorcan lowered the canister, the supple muscles on his back tensing and flexing as he moved. A strange sort of hunger roiled in her belly. Lorcan glanced over his shoulder at her, quickly turning back away and she snapped her mouth shut. Mortification at being caught staring coloured her world in a red haze as she turned swiftly away to pack her things on the cart. Thankfully, none of the guards mentioned her moment and she kept her gaze on the ground surrounding her shoes as they made ready to leave.

* * *

KC


	4. To Perranth with you pt 4

Elide jerked awake to the sounds of screaming filling the air, wings booming, and swords clanging. Her bleary eyes had barely opened before she felt a force pummelling into her and lifting her, carrying her away from the carnage, and for a moment, the safety of his embrace overwhelmed her, his scent comforting, his arms sure and strong. She felt herself relaxing for a moment, enjoying the sanctuary she had only ever found in his arms. But those were her guards back there, fighting, dying. She pulled herself from her trance.

"No, wait!" but the wind carried away her protest, already soft from sleep. The sounds of the confrontation could only barely be heard by the time Lorcan set her down, gently brushing the hair out of her eyes and peering into her face.

"Are you ok?" he asked. She started marching back towards the fray, but his hand on her wrist yanked her back. She whirled on him.

"We have to go back!" Lorcan straightened, touching her cheek softly. Blood immediately rushed to her face, staining it an embarrassing shade of red, but she didn't brush the hand away, and even missed it as it dropped back to his side. She cursed her foolish yearning heart.

"I'll go back. You stay here, where its safe."

Before Elide could protest, he had disappeared into the trees. "Lorcan!" Blast those insufferable fae bastards and their over protective territorial bullshit. What did he think she had been doing in the war camps for the past few months? Hiding in the corner cowering? Palming one of the three daggers she kept strapped to her body at all times, she ran back towards the noise, even though she had no hope of catching up with him. She would have to break her silence and have a word with him about this when she got back.

Despite her recent training, she ran out of breath before she got back to the camp. How far had Lorcan run with her? She paused, gasping deep breaths of air. Fear for her men pushed her on, probably before she was quite ready, but the sounds of dying was filling the air, and she would not cower in the corner any longer.

She could see the light from the campfire when booming wings sounded directly overhead. She glanced up to see one of the Ilken descending right towards her. She raced for the cover of some trees, but he was too fast, and grasped her upper arm, dragging her into the sky. She swiped with her dagger, but the Ilken quickly knocked it out of her hand. She screamed in outrage, and thought she heard Lorcan bellowing her name, but the Ilken retreated and the sounds soon faded. She desperately tried to look back at the campsite, to see how her men had fared, how Lorcan had fared, but it had already disappeared from view.


	5. To Perranth with you pt 5

Lorcan swore as he got back to the campsite. Four of the guards were already dead, two seriously injured, and two no-where to be seen. Probably hiding in the trees somewhere. He pulled out his sword and started hacking, clearing through two ilken necks in a single swipe. He whirled, blades flashing and another three fell. His blood was rushing, almost singing with the adrenaline pumping through it and his power pounded against the ilken he had downed, ensuring they were dead, sucking any remaining embers of life out of them. He bellowed in rage as they began to retreat, stalking after them, intent on killing each and every one of them. Let them know that no one attacked _his_ camp and got away with it.

He heard the wings, and cursed, scanning the skies and watching as one of the ilken dropped below the tree line not too far away. Fear pooled in his gut as the ilken returned to the sky, hauling a kicking and screaming Elide. He watched, horrified as she swiped at the ilken, but was soon rendered helpless, a shiny object falling from her hand. Her enraged scream rattled in his heart as he bellowed her name and started sprinting after them, but even with his Fae speed, the Ilken soon disappeared from view. Icy rage, and fear such as he had never felt before ran along his veins as he kept running, blindly in the direction they had disappeared.

Night fell and Lorcan ran on, not willing to stop, especially as he studied the stars and realised the direction they were heading. He swore, and pushed himself faster though his legs were starting to feel a little like jelly, and his lungs burned for air. He refused to let himself feel any of it, remembering all too clearly what had happened the last time they had tried to take her back to Morath. She had very nearly been successful that time and hadn't even been wearing the three daggers he knew she always carried. He could hope that the Ilken had found and confiscated the weapons, but from his interactions with them so far, had not found them to be the most intelligent of beings. Lorcan shook his head, clearing his mind of everything except finding Elide. He pushed on.

* * *

Elide wanted to scream, but the creatures had gagged her. Gagged her and tied her between two trees so she could not reach for her weapons. She thrashed and grunted, but aside from ensuring she couldn't harm herself or them, the creatures ignored her. Panic started building in Elide's chest and tears pricked her eyes, she blinked them away angrily. Her breathing hitched. She knew where they were taking her, and she had promised herself she wouldn't go back, not without a fight. She couldn't!

The Ilken made a fire and Elide willed the flames to burn bright and high. She wished for a drop of Aelin's magic, to send the flames soaring so someone would see, so someone would come for her. As it was the night sky disguised the smoke, and the flames rose only high enough to cook the food the Ilken were preparing. Her mouth watered, but she was offered nothing. Her stomach grumbled and she felt a little faint, realising she had not even eaten breakfast that morning. She strained against her restraints again, but it was useless. She slumped down, fighting the despair that threatened to take over. Someone would come.

Someone would come.

Someone would save her.

She closed her eyes and let herself think of him, let herself yearn for him. Lorcan. She let herself remember, she let herself miss the strength of his embrace as he rushed her to safety. His hand gently tracing her face before charging back to save her men. The way he had bellowed her name. She knew he would not rest until she was safe again. She just hoped he would make it in time.

* * *

The light of the sun was just rising over the horizon when Lorcan finally stopped. His legs gave out beneath him and he fell to his hands and knees. Groaning, he rolled over onto his back. He would rest for five minutes he promised himself, just five minutes and he would be back up and running again. He lay, gasping for air, staring up at the lightening sky.

"Don't give up Elide," he whispered, willing her to hear his words though he knew she couldn't. "I'm coming for you."

He groaned as he got to his feet, his muscles barking at him, telling him he was overdoing it, but he ignored all of it, pressing on towards Morath. If Elide could survive years on a mangled ankle, he could survive this. Mouth tightening in determination, Lorcan set off once again.

* * *

 **KC**

 **AN: THANK YOU to everyone who has followed, favourited and most of all reviewed! (Seriously, reviews give writers life) I'm super glad y'all are enjoying this so far! Now that I'm done with Nano I should have more time for this one (yay).**


	6. To Perranth with you pt 6

Elide had been silent and sullen all morning, but when they flew into view of Morath, she began to struggle in earnest. She would not go back without a fight! She would not let them maim her or implant her with those demon spawn. She writhed, and kicked. She scratched and screamed, she twisted and tried to flip until a sharp pain on the back of her head made the world go dark.

* * *

Lorcan detoured only once on his journey, and it was only slightly, to purchase an asterion mare. That had been the plan anyway, but when the trader had been unreasonable when it came to haggling over price, Lorcan had simply taken the horse. He heard shouts and the sounds of pursuit, but he knew they would never catch him on the asterion mare.

He could have made his life easier and ended the man's life – he had very nearly done so, but as the man's eyes widened in fear and realisation, Elide's reaction to his killing the barge-owner all those months ago flashed into his mind and he had dropped the guy, leapt onto the horse and galloped away. He had already wasted too much time. The mare flew like the wind, and the sounds of pursuit faded in the distance.

Lorcan slowed the mare as he came across a clearing. What remained of a campfire still smoked lazily near the north side of the clearing, and Lorcan dismounted to inspect something shiny glittering in the grass. Elide's remaining daggers. He quickly scanned the campsite, scenting the place. They had only left a few hours ago. He could easily catch up. And most importantly, Elide was still alive. Lorcan jumped back onto the mare and urged her onwards, Elide's face firmly in the centre of his mind.

* * *

Elide woke screaming, and while much of the dream was chased away by the reality of waking, the image of Kaltain's lifeless eyes lingered. She could still feel the gaze of those empty eyes watching as she tried to shake herself from sleep. She glanced around her. It was so dark. And cold. And musty. Her gaze caught a window and her breath left her. She was in a cell in Morath.

"No," she whispered brokenly, ripping up her tunic to check her belly for the implant she was sure they would have wasted no time in giving her. But her skin was smooth. She nearly sobbed in relief. There was still time to figure out a way out of this mess. She was unbound for the first time in three days, but as she glanced around the bare cell, she noted there was nothing to use as a weapon.

Footsteps sounded through the corridor and Elide's head snapped up as the door to her cell swung open and a pair of ilken stood grinning down at her. These two were smaller than the group that had abducted her, and each wore a longsword on their hips. Elide noted their distinguished armour and wondered that the smaller ones seemed to carry more responsibility and honour than the brutes that had captured her. She hoped they weren't much smarter as they bound her wrists in front of her and dragged her down the hall and into the meeting room.

The ilken pushed her forward, but stayed half a step behind her as Vernon looked up from his desk. One Vernon nodded, one of the ilken left the room, presumably standing guard at the door.

"Ah, you've returned my dear." he sounded almost bored, but his eyes lit up in victory when he met her stare.  
Elide snarled at him, a growl ripping out of her throat. He simply smiled at her, smugness oozing from his every pore. She wanted to rip his head from his body and see how smug he would be then. She settled for giving him a vulgar gesture she had seen Lysandra use whenever Aedion did something particularly infuriating.

"And it seems you've picked up some terrible manners out on the road." Vernon tilted his head and shrugged. "No matter, your attitude changes nothing." He turned away, his hands clasped self-assuredly behind his back. "Erawan will be so pleased to know you're returned. He was so disappointed we never got to find out how you would fare with the implant. What sort of monsters you might help us create."

Elide eyed the sentry at her side and tried to estimate if she could get to his sword. She went over a couple of moves Aedion had been teaching her in her head, before coming across one that might work. All she needed was a moment of distraction. She returned her attention to her uncle, keeping her eyes and ears open for anything that would work as a distraction.

"Unfortunately he has gone to oversee some of the witches manoeuvrings, but will be back tomorrow morning." Vernon turned back to face her, 'We'll begin…" he trailed off as a darkness crept over the keep, silence thickening in the air. "What in hellas…" Vernon frowned and turned back to the window. That was all Elide needed as she whirled to the ilken, grabbing his sword and severing his head in a swift strike. She stumbled to the floor after the blow, landing on her hands and knees in the growing pool of blood, trembling from the days without food and head pounding where she had been hit that morning. She forced herself up but the sword was wrenched from her still-bound hands, and a rough hand grabbed a fistful of hair, pulling her to her feet.

She cried out as she faced Vernon's furious expression, but she refused to be cowed. she was contemplating spitting in his smug face when the door swung open, hitting the wall with a loud clang.

Lorcan stalked in, dropping the head of the ilken that had been standing watch, the darkness swirling around him with every step he took. Rage settled on his features as he beheld her, covered in blood and caught in Vernon's grasp.

"Let her go." The words were nearly guttural. Vernon's response was to tighten his hold around Elide, bringing a dagger up to her throat.

"One more step and she dies," Vernon spat.

* * *

KC


	7. To Perranth with you pt 7

**_AN: I was going to try and put off posting this… try to tease out that cliffhanger just a biiiiiiit longer, but it seems I have absolutely no patience, so here you go. Thank you to everyone who favourited, followed and most of all reviewed, hearing that you liked this story has been my favourite part, so please leaev me a note letting my know what you thought! But anyway what are you still doing reading this? The good bit is below:_**

* * *

Elide felt a trickle of blood run down her neck where the dagger was held against her skin. Even a day ago she would have welcomed death, and impaled herself on the blade to escape coming to Morath, to escape whatever it is that they had in store for her here. But her eyes held with Lorcan's terrified ones, and hope held her still. Hope that they would get out of this. Hope that Lorcan would take her home.

Lorcan's eyes turned from terrified to feral as he turned his attention back to Vernon. He unleashed a roar and a blast of power that had Elide closing her eyes and bracing herself. A mighty wind seemed to wash over her, powerful, but it doing no harm. Vernon however loosened his grip almost immediately, the dagger falling to the ground as he slumped over, bleeding out of his mouth, ears, nose, and even eyes. Elide gaped down at her now dead uncle, reaching for the desk to support her shaking legs.

Lorcan was standing before her a moment later, fingertips gently framing her face before moving down over her neck, shoulders, arms, removing her bindings as his eyes scanned urgently for injury, for a source to the blood that she was coated in.

"Are you ok?" his deep voice destroyed the last of her restraint. Relief and horror washed over her as she released a shuddering sob, throwing her arms around his neck. His arms came around her, securing her to him as she cried into his chest. He didn't make any comforting noises, didn't offer her words of comfort or tell her that everything was all right now, but strangely she was grateful for his steady silence. The hand gently tracing circles on her lower back grounded her and told her she was safe. He was here. He held her, letting her cry, letting her pull herself together, just being his strong steady presence. She turned her head slightly, her lips grazing his collar bone.

"Thank you," she whispered, the sobs giving way to giddy relief. He had come for her. She hadn't been implanted, and he had come for her. She kissed his collar bone again, hearing his sharp intake of breath. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his neck. Lorcans arms tightened around her, lifting her off the floor. She delightedly kissed his jaw, his chin, his nose. She pulled away and looked him in the eyes. His dark eyes regarding her carefully, warily.

"We should-"

Elide silenced whatever he had been about to say, crushing her lips against his. She kissed him hungrily, and he reciprocated in kind, his hand going to her hair and running his fingers through it when a crash sounded down the hall. Lorcan disentangled himself from her limbs and scooped her up.

"We need to get out of here." He raced down the hallway and out of the keep. Elide clung to him, breathing in the heady scent of him, and telling herself she would never let him go again. Lorcan set her down momentarily to mount an enormous horse. It was only as he was reaching down to pull her up with him that she realised it was an asterion mare. Eyes wide, she stared at him, but his face was on the road as he urged the mare away from Morath. Elide felt lighter with every stride they made away from the place. She buried her face in Lorcan's chest once more.

* * *

Elide woke a few hours later, her head pounding and her mouth dry. Lorcan was immediately there with a flask of water. Elide drank gratefully, her stomach rumbling. Lorcan wordlessly handed her some bread and cheese, before rising and moving to pack up camp. Elide scarfed the food faster than she thought possible. Stomach full she looked appreciatively over at Lorcan, who was shirtless, hanging up some clothes over a tree branch. She admired the way his muscles moved for a moment before standing and approaching him. He turned to her, and she got to appreciate all of his chest muscles as well. They were flecked with scars of all shapes and sizes. She reached out to run her fingers along a large scar across his abdomen. His hand caught hers, holding it to his skin. She looked up at him, his expression unreadable.

"What are you doing?" his voice was hoarse.

"What do you mean?" the way he had kissed her in the keep, the way he was holding her hand against him right now… surely he felt as she did. She didn't understand his confusion.

"Elide," he said gently, "you hate me." It was said matter-of-factly, but Elide thought she could detect a sense of regret in his tone. Their hands moved up until they were resting above his heart. Elide raised her eyes from his chest to his face.

"No I don't," she whispered.

"And what I did at the stone marshes?"

Elide bit her lip. Her heart stumbled at the pain of that betrayal. "I don't like what you did," she got out, "But I understand why you did it."

Lorcan stared down at her. Elide stepped forward until her body was flush with his. she could feel his heart beat thundering under her hand. She looked up at him again. She had to cram her neck at an odd angle, but she pushed herself up on her tiptoes, reaching for him. Lorcan's free hand came around to cup the back of her head and he lowered his lips reverently to hers. Elide closed her eyes, melting against him as their lips met in the sweetest kiss she could possibly imagine. His lips moved gently against hers and a strange sort of hunger boiled in her belly. She deepened the kiss, reaching up with both her arms, wrapping them around his neck. Lorcan lifted her and she wrapped her legs readily around his waist, his arms holding her surely against him. Desire washed through her and she kissed him hungrily, running her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck, his hands roaming over her back, hips, cupping her behind. Elide arched to his every touch, eliciting a growl of approval. He moved them over to a tree, backing Elide against it. She winced as a branch bumped the place on the back of her head where the ilken had struck her, ruining the perfect moment. Lorcan drew back, concerned, his eyes still dark with desire. His fingers came up to gently inspect the bump on her head. Much to Elide's disappointment he set her down, moving quickly through the camp and throwing their remaining belongings into the saddlebags.

"We should be going," he said, motioning her over to the horse. He mounted and reached down for her. "You need to get your head looked at. Not to mention, Chaol and Nesryn will be wondering where we are."

Elide let herself be lifted into the saddle, snuggling into his warmth as he urged the mare forward. She idly traced a finger against his chest, glancing up at him.  
"To Perranth then?"

His answering smile took her breath away, and one of his arms almost crushed her against his chest. Elide's heart felt like it was going to burst at that rare smile. She reached up to kiss him again. He allowed another of the sweet, gentle kisses, but drew away before it got heated. She pouted up at him but he smiled, joy lighting his eyes as he whispered.

"To Perranth."

THE END

* * *

KC


	8. The Ring

**AN: this is NOT a continuation of this story because that one is finished, this is just a scene that wouldn't leave me alone, so I decided to have a go at writing it.. Hopefully it is not terrible.. without further ado:**

* * *

Elide stared out at the gently rolling waves that crashed against the side of the ship. The moon was low, and the stars were just starting to disappear into the light of a new dawn. The breeze off the sea carried the scent of salt and brine that had become familiar in recent weeks, lifting her hair from her shoulders as the bow met wave after wave, cutting a course that was straight and sure, unlike Elide's own muddled thoughts, making her strangely envious of the wooden vessel. Elide set her sights on the distant horizon, wondering how far she had to go to escape it, the pain, the confusion, the simultaneous longing and loathing for a certain warrior. She clutched the railing of the ship, bending over it and staring into the dark, foamy sea below, wondering what sort of monsters might await her there should she lose her balance and fall.

"Couldn't sleep?" the raspy voice made Elide jump, and she whirled to face it, to find her queen standing a few feet away, hair wild and messy, bags under her eyes, and a blanket wrapped around her thin shoulders. Elide shook her head and Aelin moved to stand next to her by the rail, taking a deep breath of the ocean air and closing her eyes. "Me either." She clutched the blanket tighter around her. They stood, gazing out at the ever-lightening horizon for a few moments before Elide broke the silence.

"How..." Elide trailed off, not sure if it was her place to even ask, but Aelin lifted expectant eyes to hers, "How do you handle it? The pain? Does it get easier?" After all, Aelin had suffered the most.

A knowing filled Aelin's eyes and she returned her gaze to the horizon. "That depends."

Of course it did. It depended on a lot of things, like what Elide actually wanted, what she was willing to do about it, what she was willing to give up on. Elide's thumb grazed the simple gold band that _he_ had given her. She pulled it off and clenched a fist around it, tempted to throw it into the sea, but Aelin's curious stare held her still.

"What's that?" the queen's head was tilted and Elide, surprised, opened her fist to display the simple gold band resting on her palm. Aelin's eyes widened before lifting to hers, astonishment clear in them. Elide closed her fist and held it against her chest.

"Where did you get that?" Aelin breathed. Elide glanced away, heart thudding painfully, unable to even think his name let alone say it.

"Ah."

Elide shook her head, fighting for control over the emotions threatening to overwhelm her. "I should throw it into the sea!" she spat.

"NO!"

Elide jerked her head back to face the queen's wide, frantic eyes.

"Don't throw it into the sea! Please, put it back on!" Aelin's hands came out, and the scarred hands gently grabbed the ring and placed it back on Elide's finger, squeezing the hand when she was done.

"This will protect you from Valg possession. Take very good care of it!"

Elide's heart raced, and she cradled her hand against her chest. Had Lorcan known when he gave her the ring?

 _I promise… I will not abandon you…_

The words from their very first encounter echoed in her mind, in her heart and she gazed down on the ring with new eyes.

Elide turned back to the horizon, clutching the rail once again, trying to make sense of things. Lorcan was on one of the other ships as per her request. For the first time, she wished him here so she could ask him. So she could watch his face. So she could see the truth. She turned to her queen.

"But what he did to you…" she shook her head. Aelin was still recovering, still having nightmares. Why would she defend Lorcan? The brute who had handed her over like a lamb to be slaughtered?

Aelin grinned a cocky grin, "Summoning Maeve? She was already coming, she just needed a location. Besides, we showed her exactly what happens when you mess with the Court of Terrassen."

Elide bit her lip. She had heard the story. Rowan and Lorcan had levelled Doranelle, striking swift and sure, keeping Maeve alive only long enough to find Aelin's location before completely shattering her mind. Rumour had it that Lorcan had struck the final blow. Killed the woman he had once claimed to love. Elide shuddered, thanking the stars she had been far away from all of that action.

"Lorcan did a stupid thing," Aelin said gently, drawing Elide's attention back to the queen, "But without him, I wouldn't be here, Rowan wouldn't be here, and neither would you. None of us would."

"What are you trying to say?" Elide's voice broke as she tried to hold onto her anger, her hurt, her walls, but they were crumbling with every word coming from her queen.

"Take all the time you need to process, to heal, but know that what Lorcan did, he did because he cares for you."

Elide bit her lip, taking in the words. Aelin studied her for a moment. "And perhaps you also cared for him."

Tears formed, and Elide shut her eyes in a vain attempt to keep them in, but they slid down her cheeks anyway. She didn't know when, and she really didn't know why, but she had come to care for the dark warrior. She had wanted to bring him to her home and show him all the things that mattered to her. But he had thrown it away, and she wasn't strong enough to forgive.

Aelin left without another word, but Elide hardly noticed. Her gaze was again out to the sea, focused on another ship in the fleet sailing a few hundred yards away, where she could make out the shape of a dark warrior staring in her direction.

* * *

KC


	9. The Party

Elide stretched and groaned as she woke, rolling over and hitting something hard and warm. Her eyes flew open and she saw Lorcan, eyes still closed, breathing deeply and evenly. She bolted upright and stared down at him, wracking her brain to try and remember what had happened the previous night. Had he… had she? She glanced down and nearly melted in relief at seeing herself fully clad in her shift, but that still didn't answer the question of what Lorcan was doing in her bed.

He stirred and rolled over, cracking an eye open, glancing up at her before closing it again and sighing. Elide blinked down at him. He didn't look surprised, or angry, or overly happy? Exactly what had happened last night?

"Lorcan!" she whispered. he didn't respond. She risked his wrath and poked him in the ribs. He shifted, but his eyes remained closed.

"Lorcan!" she said again. He grunted.

"Lorcan open your eyes this instant and tell me what the hell is going on!" Elide felt a headache coming on, and she closed her eyes against the pain, opening them when she felt Lorcan sit up. He grinned down at her.

"Had a bit too much to drink last night, did you?"

Elide clenched her jaw. She would smack him if he gave her any cheek. Her stomach started roiling, and she took a deep breath, trying to settle it, and praying to whoever would listen that she would not throw up.

"Relax, nothing happened." Lorcan leaned back again, clasping his hands behind his head, and closing his eyes once more, "You were so drunk you pretty much passed out. I carried you up here, and stayed because Aelin decided to invite half of the rutting kingdom, and so there was a shortage of beds in this place.

Elide eyed him. His relaxed posture, his nonchalance. She took a deep breath. Nothing had happened. That was good. Of course it was good. Her cheeks heated up at the thought of what she may have done last night, but she shook her head and got up, heading to the washroom to prepare for the day.

* * *

Lorcan opened his eyes as he felt her leave. She closed the washroom door behind her and he let out a breath, his eyes never straying far from the washroom door as he remembered the previous evening.

 _Rowans birthday called for a kingdom-wide celebration. Aelin would have it no other way, despite Rowan having had enough birthdays for it to seem like any other day. In the years since the war, the kingdom had been frugal, careful with their celebrations, building the economy back up again, but the harvest that year had been quite plentiful thanks to the magic wielders, and Aelin had just struck a very profitable bargain with her family across the sea, so she felt it was high time for an actual celebration._

 _Aelin and Rowan opened up the great hall of the castle to all in the kingdom who could attend, and they had held a great feast. Lorcan had not seen a spread like the one that was out last night in decades. He ate heartily while keeping an eye on the dark-haired beauty seated a few seats down and across the table from him. She shone, smiling and engaging in the conversations, talking actively with animated hand gestures, throwing her head back and laughing freely at something Lysandra had said. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She had glanced his way a few times, but only for very brief moments. He couldn't read what he saw on her face when she looked at him. She looked away and downed the contents of her glass, signalling the servers to bring her another. Lorcan refocused on his meal._

 _Despite his involvement in Aelin's rescue and the rest of the war, things had remained tense between them. Elide didn't want him around, and he was trying to abide by her wishes. He kept an eye on her though, couldn't help but feel protective of her, watching all who approached with great interest, determined to protect her from any perceived threat. She didn't say much to encourage or discourage him, and he wondered if she noticed at all. He glanced up but she was again engaged in conversation with Lysandra, talking down to the shifter's growing belly, speaking softly to the child within._

 _After the feast was the dancing, with Aelin and Rowan taking the first dance, before inviting their guests to join. Happy, upbeat music filled the room and many couples swung out onto the floor. Lorcan watched from a distance as a handsome young man plucked up his courage and asked Elide to dance. She nodded and smiled and they swung onto the dance floor. Lorcan crossed his arms and watched them, twirling, happy, laughing. His gut twinged and his face settled into a glower._

 _"You're going to kill someone with that look," Lorcan jumped to see Rowan standing beside him, eyes bright and face flushed from the dancing. Lorcan eyed his friend. He looked happy. Settled. Something panged within him and he searched out Elide again. Still dancing with that little twerp._

 _"You could ask her to dance yourself you know." Rowan prodded. Lorcan stalked away. She wouldn't want to dance with him. He moved to the bar and knocked back a shot, turning to glare at the young man once more. The song was ending and the guy looked up, catching Lorcan's murderous stare. He immediately withdrew his hands from her waist, bowed hurriedly and walked off the dance floor. Elide stared after him for a moment before whirling to face Lorcan and fixing him with a glare. She marched over to him._

 _"What are you doing?" she demanded._

 _Lorcan shrugged, "I didn't do anything."_

 _Elide shook with rage, signalling the barkeep for a drink. She knocked it back impressively, slamming the glass back on the counter._

 _"Another," she said. Lorcan smirked._

 _"A pity your partner doesn't have the same mettle that you do."_

 _Elide knocked the second drink back and turned to face him, swaying slightly. Lorcan tensed, ready to spring into action if needed. She was drunker than he had realised. "You stay out of my business, and stop scaring them away!"_

 _Lorcan only raised an eyebrow as she stormed off. He watched her walk back to the edge of the dance floor, glancing around hopefully for a partner. She had no lack of attention, but unerringly, the eyes would flicker towards him before scuttling away. Elide deflated, and moved to the other bar, across the room from the one at which he sat. He watched as she and Aelin, who came up beside her, knocked back three shots each. She was going to regret this in the morning. The band started playing another song and Elide tipped her head back and howled. Aelin practically fell into Rowans waiting arms while Elide shimmied out onto the dance floor._

 _"I love this song!"_

 _Lorcan was mesmerised. Even drunk off her face she had a graceful movement that was enchanting, and she drew a crowd as she moved in time to the music, closing her eyes and abandoning herself to the rhythm and melody. Until the moment she tripped over her own foot and sprawled face first onto the dance floor. Lorcan was there a moment later, lifting her to a standing position._

 _"No I wanna dance – just – let – me –" she drooped in his arms, lolling her head to gaze up at him. She frowned, poking him in the shoulder. "if you're going to scare everyone else away, you may as well dance with me!"_

 _Lorcan stiffened. He didn't dance. Elide's hand tightened around the sleeve of his shirt, and she looked up at him with big, pleading eyes. He felt himself soften, and nodded down at her. She grinned and something inside of him lifted. She wanted to dance with him? She was already moving again, and he shuffled awkwardly from side to side, keeping his eyes on her and refusing to look out at anyone who might be watching. He didn't need to see their dumbstruck faces, or their mocking ones. He just needed to see Elide. She drew close, throwing her arms around his neck. His arms instinctively wrapped around her waist and she leaned back, twirling back up again. Lorcan's grip tightened as she came back up to standing, still moving in time to the music. Slowly, ever so slowly, Lorcan inched them to the edge of the dance floor before whisking her out onto the balcony. Only a few people were out there, despite the dreadfully hot temperature inside, and those that were vacated quickly with one look from him._

 _Elide was fading now, her head lolling to rest against his shoulder, So Lorcan guided them to a bench, sitting down and facing the garden. Elide seemed content, and Lorcan had to tamp down any feelings of hope that her proximity was bringing. She turned to face him, her head tilted to the side._

 _"How come you never tried to win me back?" she asked. Lorcan stared down at her, frowning in confusion._

 _"I thought you wanted nothing to do with me." Indeed she had made it clear in the first few months, turning and retreating whenever he was near. Ignoring him in conversation, avoiding him as much as she could. Lorcan had taken the hint. He'd blown it. He'd lost his chance._

 _"Hmm." Elide's head was still tilted and she started running her hands up and down his upper arm, across his shoulders, "But you're so big and strong and GODS you're handsome!"_

 _Lorcan's eyebrows raised at this admission. She had been drinking a lot that night, he reminded himself. She was not herself._

 _"I had hoped that you cared more," she said softly, and something in Lorcan cracked, at the thought that she believed he didn't care. He searched her eyes and found hers searching his._

 _"I do care Elide, I didn't know you-"_

 _Lorcan started as he felt Elide's soft lips against his own. Gently, he brought one hand up to cradle her face as he allowed himself one moment. One perfect moment of her sensual lips brushing against his, of her scent wrapping around him, of her soft and pliant in his arms. He allowed himself one moment of bliss before pulling gently away. Elide was drunk. He would not push his advantage. Elide smiled softly and leaned against his shoulder once more. Lorcan closed his eyes and took a steadying breath, glancing down when he heard a small snore a moment later. Gently, he lifted her in his arms, and made his way upstairs._

Elide emerged from the washroom, head still pounding, but some of the memories from last night had returned. She glanced at where Lorcan lay, staring at the ceiling. She watched him for a moment.

He cared. He had stayed away because he thought she wanted him to. And she had – at first. But then she had wanted him to want her back. She had wanted him to fight for her, to prove that she had meant something to him, but he had maintained his distance. Until last night. Her cheeks coloured in memory of the kiss.

"Did you mean it?" she asked softly. He shifted his gaze to her, watching her seriously. He nodded. Elide bit her lip, wondering at the emotions tumbling through her. She frowned, then grinned. "Well what are you going to do about it?"

Lorcan was in front of her a moment later, and she gaped up at him as he cradled her face once more. "I'm going to prove to you Elide Lochan, just how much I do care."

Elide raised a teasing eyebrow.

"Careful Lorcan Salvaterre, you have a reputation to uphold."  
"To hellas with my reputation."

Elide closed her eyes in delight as his lips found hers once more.

* * *

 **KC - Please let me know what you think!**


	10. The Kiss

**The Kiss**

 _Lorcans POV of their kiss in chapter 52 of EOS - probably leaning toward a T or M rating than the rest of these fics. Although if you've read the original you should be fine :)_

* * *

"I don't think you even know what happiness is."

Lorcan cast his mind back, trying to recall memories where he had been happy. His youth, his friends when he was younger. Moments that got fewer and farther between with every passing year. How long had it been since he smiled? Since he felt the warmth of happiness? Lorcan glanced down at the dark haired beauty laying not too far from him. Most of his warmest memories of late stemmed from her. The sight of her in that ridiculous fortune teller get up. Watching her charm and lie her way through their journey. Even when she was seething mad at him, her presence gave him a feeling he could not remember ever feeling before. His gaze dropped, as it had so often recently, to her sensuous lips.

"I do not mind… being around you," he said, shifting forward slightly.

"Is that a compliment?" Elide frowned, looking somewhat confused. It was an endearing look and Lorcan felt himself breaking into a half smile. Elide's eyes widened and her hand reached out to touch his face. He froze as her fingers made contact with his skin, gently brushing against his lips. He searched her face, but she was distracted, following her fingers as they traced over his mouth, the corner of his lips, his cheek. Everywhere they touched was like fire, and he could feel his heart pounding within him, his soul singing at the rightness of her touch. Her hand moved and he followed it, resting his cheek on her palm, and half closing his eyes as she stroked her soft thumb ever so gently across his cheek.

"I would hide you. in Perranth. If you… if you do what you need to do, and need somewhere to go … you would have a place there. With me." The whispered words resounded in him, clanging through him on their way to his heart and his eyes snapped open, searching her face once more, finding nothing but earnestness and hope in the face of the kind, warm, generous soul before him. He did not deserve her. Still he shifted marginally closer.

"I would be a dishonoured male – it'd reflect poorly upon you."

"If anyone thinks that, they would have no place in Perranth." She would do that for him. She would make that stand, draw that line. Lorcan swallowed an unfamiliar lump that had formed in his throat. He couldn't let her make that kind of a sacrifice. Not for him.

"Elide, you need to-" But all thought went out of his mind as she pushed herself up and softly, briefly, brushed her lips against his. The sensation of her soft lips against his had all his instincts screaming at him to take her in his arms, to hold her to him, and to love her like she had never been loved before. He was trembling with the effort it took to restrain himself, to give her the space she needed. He berated himself for acting like a lovesick pup – that a single touch could unhinge him so. He fought to focus as she continued to speak.

She was blushing as she looked up at him. "… answer me now. Or ever. You could show up on my doorstep in ten years, and the offer would still stand. But there is a place for you, in Perranth – if you should ever need or wish for it."

It was as though the floor had fallen out from underneath him. Everything he had believed about humans, about himself, about Maeve, it was all being ripped out from under him and all that was left was her dark eyes, inviting him in, her soft, black hair, begging to be touched, and her offer, in need of an answer. And so he leaned forward, slowly, gently, patiently, and pressed his lips to hers. Once, twice, again. He kissed the corner of her mouth, and then the other. he stroked the hair back from her brow, marvelling at the softness. His hand trailed gently over her body, watching carefully for any signs that she wanted him to stop, but she practically melted into him, arching into his touches, setting his blood on fire. Emboldened, he deepened the kiss, groaning as their tongues collided and he could taste her. He moved against her and she danced alongside him and so he kissed her deeper, hungrier, spreading her out before him, readying her for what would come next. She ground herself against him as he lined himself up and he broke the kiss with a gasp, leaving Elide panting. There were still too many rutting clothes in the picture, but she had made no move to undress him yet. They would go at her pace. He was content to take his time, to taste every inch of her, to worship her, to make her feel more pleasure than she had ever felt before.

"Elide," he breathed, pressing a kiss to her jaw. "Elide," a dozen kisses to her neck. "Elide," her collar bone. "Elide." Her ear. She was trembling as she took his face in her hands, bringing him up to level with her. Her eyes were dark with want – with need and they were both breathing hard as she ran her fingers down his neck, down past the collar of his shirt, resting above his thundering heart. He wondered if she knew that it beat for her. He wondered if she knew that despite all the women that had come before, none had ever unhinged him so completely, so quickly. What power she wielded. He shuddered, and his hips jerked into hers, just a little. She emitted a small gasp that went straight to his groin and he stared at her in pointed question. He could almost guess the answer but waited for her to say it. She reached up to kiss him.

"Please," she whispered just as his shield flickered in warning. His head snapped up, scanning the horizon, profanities spewing through his thoughts as he leapt to his feet, pulling Elide with him. Elide could feel the imminent danger too, her face paling as she took in the darkening sky.

"Is that a storm?" Lorcan assessed the growing threat, and the marshes that surrounded them, and cursed Erawan to the depths of Hellas for choosing tonight of all nights to launch his attack. If he ever met the bastard, he would take great delight in extracting revenge for this particular interruption. But Elide was still looking up at him, her gaze darting between him and the growing darkness, waiting for his instructions.

"We need to run."

* * *

KC


	11. Cuddles

The flames danced in the fireplace, playing with each other, sending flickering shadows onto the wall and sparks up the chimney. Elide struggled to keep her eyes open and her attention on the meeting, but the dancing flames were enchanting and lulling her into a strange trance-like state – a state sooner achieved due to the lack of sleep she had been trying to deal with. A throat being cleared jolted her back to alertness.  
"Elide?" He queen was looking at her questioningly and Elide coloured, embarrassed to have been caught out.  
"I'm sorry, I was… uh-"  
"Are you ok?" Aelin interrupted, the concerned look on her face had Elide nodding quickly.  
"Yes, I'm sorry, I just haven't been sleeping well recently. I'm good now."  
"Are you sure? We can do this tomorrow if that would work better?"  
"No no, I'm ok, let's finish this today."  
Satisfied, Aelin returned to the matter at hand, and Elide avoided looking into the fire so she could concentrate on serving her queen, and not being caught sleeping on the job again.

An hour and a half later, she found herself wishing she had taken Aelin up on the offer to come back to this the next day, but she fought through and got to the end of the meeting with a dozen pages of notes she would try to make sense of in the morning.  
"Let me know by the end of the week," Aelin said, standing up from the desk and moving towards the door just as Rowan entered.  
"Ready for a status report?" he asked, a grin brightening his face as the queen swaggered up to him. Elide moved quickly towards the exit, knowing that much more than a status report was likely to go down in the next few moments, especially considering how long they had been gone this time. Wordlessly, Aelin eagerly embraced her king, throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him in for a kiss as Elide sidled past.  
"Welcome back Rowan," She called on her way out. Rowan waved his acknowledgement, but his attention remained on the queen in his arms. A small pang of jealousy pierced her, but she quickly dismissed it. She was glad they were so happy together. They certainly deserved it.  
Elide sighed. If Rowan was back, that meant Lorcan probably was too. she bit her lip, wondering if she would sleep properly tonight knowing that he wasn't in harms way. Despite not having spoken more than three words at a time to the male for months on end, she always worried when he went on missions like these. This last one had been the worst since the war, they had been gone for three whole months.  
They were back now, she told herself, they were safe. She didn't have to worry about not having told him the truth.

Later, as Elide lay tossing and turning in her bed, she wondered at why Lorcan had not come down to dinner. She had watched the entrance to the dining room carefully all night, all but ignoring the cheerful chatter of those around her, but he had not shown up. Had Rowan left him behind as an ambassador? Had he been seriously injured and was with the healers at this very moment? Not knowing was killing her. She just needed to see that he was safe and she could return to mostly ignoring him.  
She flopped flat on her back and stared up at the ceiling, imagining all the reasons he might not have shown up. She closed her eyes, telling herself to ignore them, telling herself she was letting her imagination run wild, but nothing could stop that taunting voice, so she flung back the covers and moved to the hallway, knowing the way to his room without a candle. She pushed the door open gently, trying not to wake him. She saw his hulking form in the bed and sighed. He was here. He was alive. But was he hurt? She crept closer, stepping on a creaking floorboard on the way. Lorcan was upright in a moment, facing the threat – her. He blinked in confusion.  
"Elide?" his voice was rough from sleep. He rubbed his eyes, staring at her in confusion. Elide backed up a step, cursing herself for coming.  
"You didn't show at dinner." She said, glad for the darkness that hid the colour rising to her cheeks. Lorcan reached out but she stepped back.  
"I didn't know I was expected."  
Elide shrugged and turned towards the door, half wondering why she hadn't left yet. she suddenly felt so tired. She was sure she would be able to sleep now.  
"Goodnight Lorcan." She left the room, leaving him staring after her.

Hours later Elide was still staring at her ceiling, eyes remaining stubbornly open even as exhaustion made her weary. She nearly cried in the frustration of it all, but crept out of bed once more.  
He barely raised his head this time, as if he'd been expecting her. She wondered if he had gotten any more sleep than she had in the last two hours and had been listening for her footsteps.  
"Elide?" he questioned as she approached the side of the bed, pulling back the covers.  
"Shh, don't talk." She climbed in beside him and curled up against his chest. She felt his heartbeat thundering and the incredible warmth of him and her eyelids immediately drooped. His arm settled around her shoulders and she felt safe and secure, slipping immediately into the deepest sleep she had had in the last three months.

Lorcan lay awake a while longer, hardly daring to believe that this was real, that this was really happening, but then Elide let out a small snore and he realised that it was. Drawing her gently closer, she nuzzled into him in her sleep. A smile spread over his features as he closed his eyes, for once excited to see what the next morning might bring.

* * *

KC


	12. Captured pt 1

They were back. Finally. Lorcan got to his feet as they staggered in the door, watching each person carefully. Nesryn came first, bloodied and bruised. She was followed closely by Aedion and Manon in similar states, holding an unconscious Dorian between them. Lorcan glanced behind them, but no one else came through.

"Where is she?"

Manon and Aedion lowered Dorian to the mattress.

"I'll go get Yrene," Aedion muttered, quickly exiting. Manon bent over Dorian, not meeting Lorcan's eyes.

"Where. Is. She?" The growl in his voice was somewhat alarming. Manon shook her head and quickly glanced at him before turning back to Dorian, the guilt in her eyes telling him everything before she even spoke. His heart dropped and he couldn't breathe.

"She's not dead." Manon quickly clarified, "but she..."

"She sacrificed herself to give us our best chance." Nesryn interrupted.

Lorcan launched to his feet, towering over the woman. To her credit, she did not back away or flinch, just looked up at him with that steely gaze of hers.

"You left her with _Vernon_?!"

She dipped her gaze. Affirmative. Lorcan stormed out of the tent without another word.

Of course, he understood the tactical decision they had made. Dorian was a ruler, they needed him, they needed his armies to help quell the small pockets of what was left of Erawans army. But they had left her! They had left her with _Vernon_! He didn't even want to imagine what that vile creature would have had the time to do to her in the time it took the rest of them to get back here. He cursed. He should have gone with them.

He was almost to the camp's entrance when Nesryn appeared beside him. He shot a glare down at her, never mind that she was battered and bruised, she had left Elide in the clutches of that monster. She said nothing to defend herself.

"I'll come with you,"

Lorcan didn't acknowledge her, didn't even pause, but Nesryn was surprisingly swift, gathering a pack and a horse and somehow, catching him at the edge of the forest. Wordlessly, he broke into a run, Nesryn following close behind.

* * *

It was hot. So hot. Elide was pretty sure she was on fire. She screamed and screamed but no one did anything to stop it. She pulled and twisted, but she was chained to this bed and all that served to do was bruise and tear the skin on her wrists, not that she even noticed that pain compared to the burning in her abdomen.

"GET IT OUT!" She screamed into the void. She screamed wordlessly as a flash of heat spread out to her limbs, she thrashed against her restraints, slicing the skin at her wrists and feeling the warm trickle of blood down her arm.

"GET IT OUT!" She repeated, crashing her head into the backboard repeatedly until the world again went dark.

* * *

Lorcan did not stop until he had reached the gates of Morath. Nesryn had kept up and the journey had been made in silence. Just the way he liked it. He found was glad she had come along. He had a job for her. He turned to face her.

"Can you acquire another horse?"

He wouldn't be able to carry Elide the whole way home. Nesryn nodded and turned off to a nearby village.

"Don't be long," Lorcan warned, turning back to the fortress to figure out the best plan of attack. The fortress was enormous and he was looking for one tiny woman. It was a good thing most of the forces had been obliterated in the war. Despite the reduced numbers, he still had a lot of ground to cover if he was going to find her.

"Where are you Elide?" Gathering his magic, he jumped halfway up the wall and began climbing.

* * *

Searing pain brought Elide back to consciousness and she bit her cheek to keep from crying out. Screaming did nothing. No one was listening anyway. She could not stop the tears rolling down her cheeks though. How long had she been here? She tried to curl up to alleviate the pain, but the chains around her ankles held her still. Someone had haphazardly bandaged her wrists, though dried blood still ran down to her elbows.

"NnnnnngggggggaaaaAAAAAAAHHHH" frustration and agony forced the wail out of her mouth and she hit her head against the backboard again, desperate for the sweet solace of oblivion, but a sound in the hallway paused her movements. Could it be? Hope flared in her chest for a moment, but her guard marched in as usual, bringing in a small bread roll and a glass of water. Elide turned away from both. It would likely come right back up anyway.

"Vernon wants to make sure you survive so you better eat."

That explained the bandages then. They couldn't keep breeding her if she was dead. All the more reason to refuse the food. The guard tried to shove the bread roll into her mouth, but Elide stubbornly held her teeth together, earning her a backhand across the face.

"Fine, starve!" The guard dropped the roll, grinding it into the floor with the heel of his boot. The water he left by the bed, tantalisingly out of reach. Elide glanced at it, but another pain radiated out from her belly and she was writhing again.

"Please! Someone! Help" her voice fading with each word. The shadow of yet another guard loomed over her, but she gratefully slipped into the embrace of oblivion.

* * *

Fourteen. That's how many guards he had killed so far. He wasn't sure how many more he would get away with before he was found out. Another one rounded the corner and spotted him, opening his mouth to sound an alarm, but Lorcans dagger flew clean through his throat, silencing him as he slumped to the ground. Fifteen.

Lorcan darted to the corner, retrieved his dagger and sized the guy up. Unlike any of the others, this guy was nearly as big as he was. He quickly divested the guard of his uniform, donning the garments himself. He let out a breath and checked his surroundings. Still no alarm had been sounded. He could feel though his luck would not hold out much longer, he had nowhere to hide this body. Shoving it to the side, he darted down yet another flight of stairs, praying he would find her soon. He lowered his face as an angry guard stormed out of a cell, brushing past him.

Lorcan heart leapt as he heard her.

"Please! Someone! Help!"

Her voice had all but faded to a whisper by the end, but Lorcan was standing over her by then and heard every word. Horror filled him as he took her in, almost skeletal in only the two weeks she had been here, excepting the bulge growing out of her abdomen.

"Gods, what had they done to you?"

He fiddled with the chains a moment, but had no luck, so he broke the bed frame, lifting her gently. She roused a moment, crying out in pain before returning to unconsciousness. Lorcan gritted his teeth and prepared to fight his way out with her when an alarm sounded. Cursing, he gripped Elide tighter, bracing for the onslaught of guards. But they never came. He heard them running and shouting, heading to the south side of the keep. For the second time that day he was glad Nesryn had come along. The woman was sharp as a tack. He waited a few moments for the hallways to clear before making a beeline for the exit. He glanced towards the south and saw three buildings on fire, guards running around trying to contain them.

Nesryn met him at the gate with another horse. He mounted with Elide and then the three were racing back towards the camp.

They were not even half way home when Elide started shaking violently in his arms, letting out a harsh cry, she writhed and clawed at her stomach. She nearly slipped through his arms, but Lorcan quickly pulled up and dismounted to tend to her.

"Elide," he said, trying to turn her face towards him, but she just continued to cry out, scratching at her stomach. She was drawing blood, and he quickly gathered her hands in his own. She began bucking and trying to get free.

"Elide, please," Lorcan struggled to keep her from harming herself until eventually, worn out, she slumped back down.

"Help me!" she pleaded, turning her face into his chest, sobbing, "It hurts, oh gods get it OUT!" Lorcan's heart pounded as he held her securely against him, one hand on the back of her head, the other holding her hands away from her belly. He had never felt so useless in his life. Nesryn was watching out for guards or bandits who might attack. He eyed her pack, wondering what she might have had the foresight to bring.

"Can you help her?" his voice was hoarse. Nesryn turned to him, bit her lip and shook her head.

"We need to get her to Yrene."

"Please," Elide whimpered.

"Hold on Elide, we'll be there soon." Pressing a kiss to her brow, Lorcan rose, mounting once again and hardening his heart to her cries of pain. Nesryn was right. Elide needed a healer. The sooner they got to her the sooner they could help Elide. Still, her tormented cries tore at him as they rode on, and he found himself reluctantly thankful when she again fell unconscious. Although it worried him, she seemed more settled. He turned to Nesryn when Elide finally settled.

"We don't stop. At all."

Nesryn nodded and they continued their journey into the night.

They made it back to camp just as the sun was rising, having turned a three-day journey into a 28 hour one. Elide had woken three more times and cried heart-wrenchingly each time.

Stable hands came to tend to the exhausted horses and Nesryn shot off to find Yrene. Lorcan carried Elide to his tent. He lay her gently on the bed and she rolled over, curled onto a ball, clinging to his shirt.

"Elide," Lorcan whispered, running a hand over her brow. She whimpered in response, but at least she wasn't wailing.

"Please Lorcan, please get it out!"

"We will baby, I promise," He leaned down to press a kiss to her brow as Yrene entered, flanked by her assistant and Nesryn. Lorcan glanced up, still hovering over Elide protectively, her hand still clutching his shirt. He covered that hand with his own.

"Can you help her?"

Yrene looked over Elide. She approached the other side of the bed and laid a gentle hand on her brow. Her lips pursed and she bent over.

"Elide, honey, I need you to lay on your back for me, can you do that?"

Elide shook her head, curling in tighter, clutching Lorcans shirt tighter. Lorcan smoothed her hair again.

"Come on Elide, Yrene is going to make you better."

Elide's eyes were squeezed shut and she nodded shakily, but then shook her head.

"I can't!" she cried out.

Yrene straightened. "I'll be back in a moment."

Indeed it was only a moment later she breezed back into the tent with a small vial that she held to Elide's lips.

"I need you to drink this honey, that's right, all of it."

The clear liquid disappeared down her throat and Elide visibly relaxed, her hand finally releasing Lorcan's shirt, though he kept a tight hold of it. Her eyes drooped, relief filling them before they closed completely.

Yrene rolled her so she was on her back. Lorcan kept a hold of her hand, but shifted so the healers could do their jobs. Yrene ran her hands over Elide's extended stomach, eyeing the large, purple scar across the abdomen.

"Can you get it out?" Lorcan asked, watching the healers. Yrene bit her lip but shook her head.

"I've never seen anything like this before!"

Lorcan clenched his jaw, slamming his free fist into the bedside table. "You need to make her better!"

Yrene remained calm in the face of his anger. "I will try, but first I need to know more." She laid gentle hands on the extended stomach, and Lorcan could sense her magic probing, sensing, learning. Lorcan turned his attention back to Elide. Her face remained relaxed and peaceful. He squeezed her hand. She was going to be ok. She had to be. He brought her hand up and kissed it, watching Yrene work, warily. She seemed calm and steady. There was no reason to panic. Yrene was a gifted healer. Elide would be fine. He had almost convinced himself of this when the tent flap opened and Manon hurried in. She froze when she saw Elide on the bed, her face visibly paling. Lorcan tensed, squeezing Elide's hand again as Manon's wide eyes took in her condition.

"Get that thing out of her right now!"

* * *

KC

 _*braces* possibly a part 2 coming soon? if that makes this any better? *Runs to hide*_


End file.
